There are known in the art, considerable numbers of machines for filling and then closing containers. However, many of these mechanisms are unduly complex, or are of substantial size and weight and thus are not readily portable, or are unduly expensive, and thus are not practical for use in relatively small volume operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,017 issued May 20, 1975 to Peter E. Butcher, discloses one type of known machine utilizing an indexable web of closure material, adapted for being heat sealed to the periphery of an associated container.